Bae
by Yuleo
Summary: Bae désigne, dans son langage, une personne que l'on trouve attirante et que l'on ne connait pas. Une personne que l'on regarde de loin en bavant. Quelqu'un de trop bien pour nous. Bae pour qui on a un mini crush.


J'attends mes résultats (et les dates de rattrapage) mais en attendant, je suis en vacances ! Yes !

Petit OS tranquillou sur les gens qu'on aime beaucoup, mais de loin. Je suis très doué.e pour ça, et pour ne jamais aller leur parler aussi, héhé...

C'est légèrement inspiré de faits réels aussi. Me jugez pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Bae**

Sora zieute le garçon aux cheveux argentés à l'autre bout de l'amphi. Il est penché sur sa copie, à écrire. Ils sont en plein partiel, la plupart des élèves sont concentrés sur leur feuille, mais pas le châtain. Lui, entre deux phrases de sa dissertation, il lève les yeux sur la salle.

Il n'a pas peur de rater son partiel parce qu'il sait qu'il va le rater. Il compensera avec le reste. Ou alors, par un miracle, il aura la moyenne. Il n'y croit pas trop, mais sait-on jamais.

Les deux heures passent vite, ils ont à peine le temps de finir avant de se mettre dans la queue pour émarger. Dans les premiers de la file, Sora stresse. Parce que son crush est deux personnes devant lui et il l'espionne. Voir où il signe pour choper son prénom. Une part de lui chuchote que c'est un peu glauque, mais il l'ignore.

Lorsque c'est son tour, il tend sa carte d'étudiant, et il jette un œil à l'endroit où l'autre a dû signer. Il n'y avait que des filles, à part eux, donc il cherche un nom masculin. En sortant, il a un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Riku. Il s'appelle Riku.

Riku Riku Riku Riku. Les lèvres recourbées et les joues roses, Sora se dirige vers le métro. Riku. Ça roule sur la langue, prénom peu commun mais qu'il aime déjà. Il le dira à Kairi en rentrant, mettre enfin un prénom sur cette tête. Lui dire « bae s'appelle Riku ».

Bae désigne, dans son langage, une personne que l'on trouve attirante et que l'on ne connait pas. Une personne que l'on regarde de loin en bavant. Quelqu'un de trop bien pour nous. Bae pour qui on a un mini crush.

Plus grand que lui, des cheveux argentés très reconnaissables dans une foule, des lunettes banales et une jolie voix. Son crush depuis peu de temps. Ou plutôt, il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait un crush sur ce garçon il y a peu de temps.

Ils avaient beaucoup de cours en commun, la joie d'être dans la même filière. Mais ils ne se sont jamais parlé, Sora préférant rester dans son groupe d'amis et l'autre garçon étant plutôt solitaire. Malgré tout, il aimait sa voix qui retentissait parfois pour poser une question. Une voix qui interpellait son oreille et lui faisait relever la tête. Surtout que l'autre ne posait jamais de question directement sur le cours, c'était toujours pour aller plus loin, pour en apprendre encore plus.

Il s'était mis à le chercher inconsciemment, à le remarquer quand ils étaient dans la même salle. Il a tendance à se perdre, à échanger les nombres, à se mélanger les pinceaux. Alors, voir un visage familier, c'est rassurant. Mais c'était sans plus. Juste, fouiller la salle ou le couloir, le voir et se dire « il est là, je suis au bon endroit ».

Ce n'est qu'au premier partiel que ça a tilté. Un mois de vacances. Bon, officiellement, c'est une « période de révision », mais pour Sora se sont des vacances. Larver chez ses parents, voir sa meilleure amie, visiter les potes du lycée, regarder vite fait les cours, noël, le nouvel an. Puis retour à la fac pour les exams. Et c'était en le retrouvant qu'il s'était rendu compte que… ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de le revoir.

Kairi avait immédiatement été au courant et l'avait taquiné. « Va lui parler ! »

Oui mais non, allez savoir pourquoi mais le châtain n'y arrive pas. Une timidité soudaine s'empare de lui, il n'ose pas l'approcher. Il est intimidé par ce garçon qu'il ne connait pas et qui fait voler quelques papillons dans son ventre.

Sora n'attend rien de ça, on n'attend rien de ce genre d'attirance. Juste des papillons dans l'estomac

Mais une fois, leurs regards se sont croisés. Une seconde pendant laquelle il n'a plus été une personne dans le décor. Une seconde pendant laquelle l'argenté a été conscient de son existence. Les yeux dans les yeux, sans bouger. Ne pas se dire « c'est être humain n°248462 » mais « c'est un être humain ».

Une seconde, avant que le châtain ne détourne le regard par gêne. Cette seconde n'a jamais été renouvelée.

Mais pour lui, c'est suffisant. Sa coloc lève les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il le lui dit. « Il a su que j'existais ! » C'est plus que ce qu'il demandait, c'est plus que ce dont il pouvait rêver. C'est petit, mais ça le rend heureux. Parce que pendant une seconde, il a fait partie de son monde.

Et oui il aimerait devenir son ami, qu'ils se rapprochent, qu'ils se parlent et peut-être plus encore. Mais c'est bae, et bae reste un inconnu que l'on admire de loin.

Depuis que le second semestre a commencé, il continue de le croiser. Grâce aux cours en commun, surtout. Mais rien n'a vraiment changé comparé à avant.

Juste, Sora ose lui jeter des petits regards. Il sourit lorsque sa voix interrompt le cours. Il pique du nez lorsqu'ils se croisent dans les couloirs.

Et puis, il y a le jour où un professeur leur demande de faire un dossier par deux minimums. Et Riku, qui est assis juste devant lui, se retourne et croise son regard.

\- Ça t'intéresse qu'on le fasse ensemble ?

Sora le regarde, sans répondre. Il n'arrive plus à parler. Il se retient de rougir de toute ses forces. Se retient de sourire, de rire. D'avoir l'air gêné. Il se retient pour ne pas s'embarrasser et faire comme s'il était décontracté.

\- Ok

\- Parfait. Moi c'est Riku.

Il hoche la tête, fait genre de ne pas être courant. Comme s'il ne l'espionnait pas depuis un moment.

\- Moi c'est Sora.

Et il n'a qu'une seule chose en tête : bae sait désormais qu'il existe.


End file.
